Through the Looking Glass
by Magnificent the Destroyer Lord
Summary: Alternate Universe While reading a fiction version of one of Harry's spellbooks, an avid fan accidentally activates a spell that transports him into the world of Harry Potter. More inside....
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary:This is my idea of what would happen if a fan from the real world were to meet the HP characters…..

In the real world, an avid reader accidentally activates a spell in what was supposed to be a fantasy/fiction version of one of Harry's spellbooks which transports him into the world of HP; he has to figure out how he's going to get back to our world, and even more importantly, how not to mess up J.K. Rawlings' story plots in the process…. (cough, cough, terrible summary, cough, hack)

A/N: This is my first HP fanfic, so please withhold the Crucios until after reading this…. ducks into bomb shelter wearing riot squad gear

Disclaimer: If I owned this, Sirius wouldn't have died, nor would have Dumbledore, or Harry's parents; etc., etc..

In a small house on Main Street in Keene, a young man by the name of Elliot Smith had fallen asleep at his desk, puring over a new fiction book – Standard Book of Spells, Sixth edition. (don't own this; don't think it's real yet) The open page showed several small incantations and wand movements, the particularly amusing or interesting ones had been underlined by its current owner who was starting to wake up.

The young nineteen-year-old was tall and portly but slightly muscled as well, with short dark brown, almost black hair in crew cut.

_"Aarrghh… I've got to stop reading till all hours…" _thought Elliot.

_"Hmm… what's this one?" _"Globalis intrevio…!" He hadn't realized he had said the supposed spell out loud – then it happened.

The book upon which Elliot was currently lying began to flap restlessly, as if a small gale was blowing in his room – then it landed on a certain page, seven hundred and seventy-seven… then the book began to glow an incandescant white glow which slowly enveloped the room until all anyone could see was bright white… then a sensation of falling….

Author's Note: Well, how was it?

ducks for cover as the Griffindor quidditch team zooms past

Please review, flames will be used for lighting fireworks… evil Fred and George Weasley-ish grin


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to my first reviewer, Cappygal116! Yeah, I feel the same way when other writers end it like that, but I needed to end it there or the chapter would have been miles long…. sigh

To Dairokkan: Wow, that was an amusing review lol.

So, here we go….

WARNING! EXTREME ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – CERTAIN CHARACTERS WILL APPEAR THAT ARE DEAD IN THE BOOKS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF CRAP, STOP NOW! OTHERWISE, CONTINUE TO ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue! EEP! runs out of room chased by twenty lawyers

Chapter 2

"And after you weed the garden, fetch the paper, mend and paint the fence, then go fetch the groceries, come back and I'll have other chores for you to do!"

Harry James Potter found he had never truly hated the Dursleys before like he did now; Uncle Vernon had rousted him up at dawn, read him off a list of back-breaking chores, then locked the front door so Harry couldn't get back inside – all on a scorching July day…. The small sixteen-year-old had never been quite so miserable in his young life….

Now after trying to pull the withered weeds out of the garden, Harry was muttering to himself and contemplating bloody murder... or perhaps a little note to the order…. But before he could think of what particular course of torment to follow, he heard a small boom from above, which frightened Harry… _"The death eaters couldn't have found me here... could they?"_ As Harry worried about this, a new fright came upon him – he had reflexively reached for his wand, only to find it not there – and then he remembered his Uncle Vernon had demanded it along with his broom and had locked them up in the broom closet that had most recently been his bedroom for eleven years….

Before he could react, though, the strangest thing happened – a largish-looking man was falling… out of the_ sky?_ What was going on? But as soon as he had spotted the falling person, Harry noticed where he would land… right in his aunt's garden – _"CRAP!" _Harry kept thinking over and over again as he ran out of the trajectory of the rapidly falling person.

Then two things happened at once; the person smashed into the garden, sending up a shower of parched dirt, withered plants and even more withered flowers – at the exact same moment, the massive form of Vernon Dursley could be seen and heard standing in the open front door screaming at the top of his lungs;

"BOY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW! GET THIS RUDDY MESS CLEANED UP NOW!"

"Great, one more job for me to do" Harry graoned under his breath.

Before he did anything, though, (much to the displeasure of a deeply violet-colored Vernon) Harry ran over to the fallen man and checked for vital signs. _"Well, he's alive; probably unconscious, but alive. I'd better write to Dumbledore about this… where am I going to keep him till then…?" _ Harry picked up the man and dragged him past his ever-increasingly angry and up to his room. There, he laid the person down on his bed (with much difficulty) and ran over to write to his headmaster at Hogwarts.

Author's Note: Sorry about the cliffhangers, but yet again, if I don't end it here, this chapter will stretch into the next millennium… AAHHHH! runs out of room chased by lawyers again Please read and review… GOTTA GO!

MWAHAHA, TAKE THAT! kicks open filing cabinet full of legal documents and runs faster – lawyers start cursing and stop to pick up the mess


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I open the review alerts in my email and what do I see? The people have spoken, and they want longer chapters. So, I'm gonna try to make them longer – be warned, some of it may seem too drawn out, as I too hate the evil, evil cliffhangers…! Crowd of angry lawyers enters room, glaring at me

Umm… here's the chapter – I DON'T OWN IT, ALL RIGHT! I'M SORRY ABOUT THE FILES! ducks several pencils, ledgers, and staplers

"talking"

_"thinking"_

When Elliot came to, the first thing he noticed was that he was in someone's bedroom who obviously didn't care about messes; he could easily identify with this as he himself was not a neat freak – and then it hit him… he was in some stranger's room when he was only a few seconds before in his own reading over a book about wizards and "Defense Against the Dark Arts"…

_"That's the last time I try anything exotic the cafeteria makes… I must be hallucinating..."_

As he looked around, Elliot couldn't help felling a creepy sense of deja-voo… obviously his hallucination was taking place somewhere in modern England… one look out the window confirmed it – no suburb in America could look this alike – a shiver ran down Elliot's spine at just precisely how exactly alike each house looked….

-------

From the moment he had brought the stranger from the sky inside, Harry knew he was in deep trouble with his aunt and uncle; after all, the events that had happened were definitely in the "strange" column – not only did some complete stranger fall out of the sky, there was no kind of object, magical or muggle, that explained the weird event.

Add to that the facts that Harry had stopped doing the barbarian chores his uncle had set in order to help said stranger (as well as the fact that the entire event was quite obviously either related to magic or just plain weird) and you get a ticking timebomb ready to explode named Vernon Dursley.

As these thoughts were racing through his mind, Harry quickly reviewed the letter he was writing to Dumbledore; since the Dursleys saw what he was writing – and possibly to whom he might be writing – they allowed him all the privacy he wanted in their living room – although one could obviously tell by the nice shade of peuce on Uncle Vernon's face that he was desperately wanting to say something against it.

Dear Prof. Dumbledore

Everything here is good; the Dursleys are treating well. Something strange happened earlier today while outside enjoying the weather – I heard a loud crack behind me and thought some death eaters had finally found where I live when out of nowhere this strange person fell right _out of the sky_! I don't know what happened – I was wondering if you could send me some advice.

See youin September

Harry

As he was finishing the letter Harry heard a loud crash emanating from his room and metally cringed – _"Great, he's up and about…"_

A/N: That seems like a good spot to leave this; many apologies for the lateness of posting this; damnable writer's block… mutters darkly Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers and hope you liked this. someone taps on my shoulder

Whips around with wand pointing at persn Crucio! lawyer falls to the floor OooOPS! Uh-oh… time to go!


End file.
